September
by CarolineKenello
Summary: On a hot September day, bored, Yato and Yukine attempt to have some fun while they wait for calls for any jobs. When they finally get a call, a simple job turns to complete chaos. A early Halloween Fic.


**So I didn't really have many ideas for what to title this one so I just used one of the first things I came up with, so sorry if it's a weird choice. This is my first Noragami fanfiction, 🙂 so hopefully everyone's in character and at least someone might like it.** **Either way, thanks so much reading! I'd be curious to see what anyone thinks if they want to share. Thanks so much for reading! Have a nice day!** **Word count is 8,870 for just the story.**

 **Also, despite the disclaimer, this is not any kind of crossover, it'll make sense when you read it. And you don't have to know anything about Eyeless Jack to understand the story, but if you do then great! Although I don't technically really like Eyeless Jack that much. Haven't even read his story. I just know about him...because.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Have a nice day or night!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami or Eyeless Jack.**

"Hey Yukine!" Yato exclaimed suddenly into the quiet upstairs of Kofuku's, the goddess of poverty's place.

"What? Did you get a job yet?" Yukine asked, his expression bored and clearly tired from just the heat that today had brought.

"Well..." Yato started.

Yukine glanced away assuming it was another no. It had been a really hot September day despite how it was supposed to be getting colder. And even though it was so hot, they hadn't gotten any calls at all. Yet they'd spent almost the whole day outside advertising.

Yukine sighed and turned back towards his workbook, uninterested in what the god was going on about.

But Yato stepped in front of Yukine, clearly not about to give up.

"Want to go do something outside?" Yato asked his Shinki.

"It's too hot." Yukine replied.

"Not if we...have a water fight!" Yato said happily dragging the fourteen-year-old Shinki out of the room and down the hallway.

Yukine startled as his pencil slipped across the page and fell to the floor as Yato dragged him out.

"That would be fun, but Hiyori said she was going to test me on-" Yukine started.

"Yeah yeah. Well she doesn't seem to mind that she's out with her family on some kind of day trip probably somewhere not sweating to death and not doing any school work, leaving the two of us behind in this heat uninvited and without any jobs." Yato interrupted.

"You wouldn't be so hot if you weren't wearing that stinky old tracksuit." Yukine mumbled. When Yato remained silent Yukine added, "you know she couldn't have invited us."

"I know. That's why we are going to go do something fun!" Yato said cheerfully. "That way, at the end of the day when Hiyori gets home an has fun stories to tell about her day, we will too! And they won't be about waiting for calls all day and doing homework." Yato added eyeing the Shinki carefully.

"Are you admitting waiting around for calls was a waste of time?" Yukine asked.

"No! I'm saying we should do something fun while we wait for calls!" Yato replied excitedly. "Come on Yuki!"

Yukine shrugged and smiled slightly at the god.

"Come on, you're hot too. Don't you want to have a water fight?" Yato asked playfully.

Yukine smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like fun."

As they hurried downstairs Yukine imagined how much fun it was going to be. Smiling, happy that they would finally be having some fun after all the boring stuff they'd been doing today, Yukine followed Yato outside.

"I don't think Kofuku and Daikoku have any water guns." Yukine said as they entered the yard.

"Hm...cups or buckets will do. You go get them and I'll find the hose." Yato said.

"Why do I have to get the containers?" Yukine complained, annoyed that Yato got the easiest and least hot job since the hose wasn't far from them at all.

"Because you're my Shinki. Hurry we're going to have so much fun! Hiyori is going to wish she was here when we tell her about it, and then, we'll do it again tomorrow when we all aren't on jobs! So all together, with You, Hiyori and I!" Yato replied.

Yukine nodded and walked slowly back towards the house. He walked slowly because of how hot and lazy he felt.

Suddenly he felt a blast of freezing water hit him in the back.

Waking up a bit he turned to the delivery god.

"Hey! That's not fair! I haven't got anything to spray you back with!" Yukine exclaimed, despite the fact that it had brought some much needed relief from the heat.

Yukine smiled even as he scolded the god.

Yato grinned cheerfully at Yukine, who found himself smiling back.

"Thanks." Yukine added still smiling.

Yato then sprayed the Shinki with the hose again.

"Go on. Before it simply becomes a game of me spraying the two of us." Yato instructed.

"Okay!" Yukine replied as he rushed inside to get cups or ask Kofuku or Daikoku if they had any water guns.

He walked through the house, not seeing either Goddess nor Shinki, Yukine went straight for the cupboards and got out some large plastic cups.

 _These should work_. Yukine thought, as he turned and hurried back outside.

Yukine hurried out the back door, and as soon as the door was shut, he got hit with another blast of water.

Yukine turned around to face the smiling god.

"Cant you just wait until we're both able to spray each other? Or you just want to say you've gotten me more wet? Haven't you heard you shouldn't attack an unarmed opponent?" Yukine joked, as he rushed over to where Yato was motioning.

Yukine handed a cup to Yato who started to fill them up.

"You looked really hot, kid." Yato explained, pulling the Shinki into a wet hug.

"Ew! That can't be sweat...?" Yukine exclaimed pulling away.

"Haha!" Yato laughed. "Of course not. I sprayed myself down to cool off since you were taking so long." Yato said with a wink.

Yukine dumped the water in the cup onto Yato's head. Yato grinned and threw the water out of his cup onto Yukine's shoulder as the Shinki ran.

Yukine quickly dodged a cupful of water that Yato poured his way.

The only problem with using cups as your water fight weapon was that they constantly needed to be refilled.

"Yato! Stop hogging the hose! I need to fill up my cup!" Yukine called.

"I'll do it for you." Yato said cheerfully as he sprayed the Shinki with the hose. "Any less empty?" Yato asked.

Yukine frowned squeezing his eyes shut tight as the god sprayed him directly in the face.

"No!" He replied wiping the water out of his eyes.

"Oops!" Yato exclaimed realizing he'd made a mistake.

Hurriedly Yato disappeared and reappeared in front of Yukine with a towel.

"Thanks." Yukine said accepting the towel.

"Ready for round two?" Yato asked.

"Round? Isn't it just a long battle?" Yukine asked.

"I think I won that first round." Yato said.

"You didn't! You just hit me in the face so it got paused." Yukine argued.

"You're such a stubborn Shinki." Yato replied smiling, happily pulling Yukine into another wet hug.

When Yato released Yukine, the Shinki went and picked up the hose and filled up his cup.

He was about to throw it on Yato when suddenly a hand took the cup from him.

"Hey!" Yukine exclaimed.

"Thanks Yukine." Yato said after gulping down the water that he knew very well had been intended to be thrown over his already soggy tracksuit.

"Idiot god! That's not how you play-" Yukine started but then he snatched up the hose and smiled mischievously at Yato.

"Oh come on. You wouldn't do that to your own master, right?" Yato joked. "It's not very nice to spray your master down with the hose Yukine."

"Oh yeah? Then what makes it okay to spray _me_ down with it while and even _before_ we start the game, huh?" Yukine asked.

"You needed a cool off." Yato replied.

"Yeah, I did." Yukine agreed. "But so do you."

Yato smiled as Yukine raised the hose, and as Yukine squeezed the trigger, Yato teleported behind onto the roof.

"Hey! You missed me!" Yato called down from the roof.

Yukine quickly aim it at the god and turned it on. Expecting Yato to teleport, Yukine was surprised when the water hit Yato right in the face.

"Oops." Yukine muttered.

"Come on Yukine!" Yato shouted as he got down from the roof and was running around the yard.

Yukine began to keep spraying the god with the hose, the two chasing each other around happily.

"Your aim is getting really good!" Yato exclaimed proudly as he got hit by the freezing water again.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Yukine replied, spraying at Yato yet again.

The two chased each other around the yard teasing and laughing with each other until they heard some commotion from out front.

"I wonder what that is." Yukine said. "AH-PLEH! Yato! I wasn't ready!" He shouted as water hit the Shinki hard in the face.

"Want your towel?" Yato offered.

"You got it all muddy when you borrowed it earlier." Yukine declined.

"Okay then." Yato shrugged.

Then Yato grabbed the hose and pulled it away from Yukine, and pointed it at his Shinki, but waited until the fourteen year old was finished getting the water out of his eyes so he could see.

Yukine quickly ran and Yato began to spray the Shinki, following the Shinki with the running hose.

His eyes blurry from the water in his eyes, Yukine decided he would go into the water more, in hopes of taking the hose back from Yato.

"Yukine! You're planning to steal from me?" Yato asked as if the idea broke his heart.

"This isn't a fair game!" Yukine exclaimed.

"Master and Shinki share both mind and body, I didn't make the rules." Yato laughed.

Suddenly the hose seemed to start slowing down, slowly, slowly, until the water stopped.

"Huh?" Yato startled inspecting the hose.

He glanced at Yukine.

"I didn't do it." Yukine said.

"I know. That's weird. I've never had a hose run out of water on me before..." Yato said.

"The hose doesn't just run out of water, idiot god! Someone had to have turned it off, I think..." Yukine protested.

"I know that Yukine, I was only kidding." Yato replied still inspecting the hose. "Oh well, let's go see what the hold up is." Yato added.

Yukine started towards where the water valve was, with Yato following at his side. Yukine bent down to turn it back on, only to find it was already still on. He looked up at Yato and shrugged.

"Maybe we should asked Daikoku and Kofuku." Yukine suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that. Come on my blessed vessel." Yato said as he walked to the front of the house.

"Really, how long are you going to brag about that...?" Yukine asked in slight embarrassment.

"Maybe forever. Depends what kind of people we run into." Yato answered proudly.

Yukine sighed shaking his head.

When the two reached the front yard they saw Daikoku watching some people leave and then put a hand to his head.

"Hey Daikoku, what's up with the water? Did you do something with it? Yukine and I-" Yato started.

"Yeah, sorry. Probably won't be fixed until tomorrow. I'm just about to head out and get things fixed. It's been a hot summer and I guess..." Daikoku started and then glanced at the lawn where his master, the goddess of poverty was standing. "Let's just say the water bills have gotten out of control from the heat this year..." He explained in frustration.

"Oh...I see." Yukine replied.

"Isn't there a way to get the water back on any sooner? My blessed Vessel and I were having so much fun!" Yato asked. "And it's so hot my poor kid's gonna get all overheated again." Yato added.

Yukine lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry guys, not until tomorrow. That is, as long as going to go fix this issue doesn't...cause any more..." he said. "Ready to go Kofuku?" He asked.

Kofuku came over and nodded. Yukine suddenly spotted Hiyori running towards them.

"Hey Hiyori! You're back! Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Hiyori! Hi!" Yato called. "Can you believe they shut down Kofuku and Daikoku's water while Yukine and I were having the most awesome water fight? Talk about terrible luck."

"Hi guys! Yeah Yukine, it was great! Looks like you two have been busy." Hiyori answered.

"So now that Kofuku's somehow got her water shut off, for who knows why this time, maybe for just even being near it, I don't know. You want to do anything?" Yukine asked.

"Well yeah! For sure! We could all-" Hiyori started, suddenly she was interrupted by a ringing noise.

Yukine eyes widened in surprise as he and Hiyori turned to Yato, as the god shoved his hands into his soaking wet pockets and pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello, Yato Delivery God, fast and affordable, thank you for calling! For only five yen I can solve any problem! What is it you need help with today?" Yato asked as he did all the time.

Yukine and Hiyori waited in a curious silence until the call was over. Then after a long moment, Yato began to speak again.

"Yeah! I can do that no problem! My Shinki and I will get to it right away!" Yato said, and then he hung up and put his phone away.

"Did you?" Hiyori started to asked.

"Did you actually just get a job?" Yukine asked in surprise.

Yato startled, shocked at the surprise.

"Well of course I did! Didn't I tell you we would?" Yato answered.

"Yeah but it's the first one today-" Yukine started.

"I'll be right back!" Yato interrupted as he teleported away.

Yukine and Hiyori exchanged glances and Yukine shrugged.

"Probably got excited and went to meet the customer?" Yukine offered.

"That's possible." Hiyori agreed. "Think it'll be long?" She asked.

Yukine shrugged.

"I doubt it." He answered. "You should've been here for our water fight, is was pretty fun. Except that Yato kept-" Yukine started, but a loud voice interrupted him.

"Come on guys! It's time to go!" Yato exclaimed, teleporting all three away to their new job.

The three appeared in what appeared to be the middle of the parking lot.

"Hey Hiyori! You...lost your body again." Yukine said seeing that Hiyori had appeared along with them.

"What? Oh no...!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"We'll just go back for it." Yukine said. "Yato?"

"Sure, if we're quick." Yato answered.

The three disappeared and reappeared where they had been just a moment before. Hiyori managed to get back into her body and they teleported back to the parking lot.

"So what's the job?" Yukine asked, hoping it wasn't something boring.

"You brought us to a Halloween store?" Hiyori asked looking up at the building in front of them.

"That's right." Yato answered. "We're here to pick out the perfect costumes for our child customers whose parents haven't had the the time to take them to the Halloween store, and apparently won't end up having time." Yato explained. "They gave me the money and some ideas of what they want."

"Halloween's not until next month..." Hiyori commented.

"But they want to be able to play with it early too. Besides, we have to find the perfect costume. We might have trouble doing that last minute if we waited until October." Yato explained.

"That...actually sounds kind of fun!" Yukine said.

"You got it, Yukine. Now let's go inside!" Yato ordered happily.

"This could be fun. And I bet it's a job Yukine and I could help you with Yato." Hiyori said.

"That's right!" Yato agreed.

"So, what kind of costume are they looking for?" Yukine asked.

"Our customers, are two siblings." Yato started. "An eleven year old girl, and a seven year old boy. It's our job to find them costumes based off a few things they gave us to go by." Yato explained.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Hiyori said.

"Yeah." Yukine agreed.

"Let's go in!" Yato exclaimed.

And with that, the God, Shinki, and human entered the Halloween store.

"Okay, So what kind of-" Hiyori started, then she suddenly backed away as a mechanical clown holding a knife suddenly leaned forward at her, and started to laugh.

"Haha! _Spooooky_ eh Hiyori?" Yato laughed.

"It just startled me that's all." Hiyori replied, seeming perfectly calmed down now.

"We know. Ignore the idiot god." Yukine said.

Yato clutched his heart dramatically at his Shinki's suggestion.

Seeming not to notice, Hiyori and Yukine continued walking.

"So Yato, I'm pretty sure Hiyori was going to ask, but what kind of costumes are we looking for?" Yukine asked.

"The girl wants something cool and scary, but not super ugly like a clown or anything really girly." Yato said. "And the boy said he didn't really know yet except that he wanted something scary, cool and iconic and something he could have a lot of fun acting in character as." Yato explained.

"Okay..." Yukine said glancing around the store.

"I found a costume for Yato...maybe..." Hiyori said, suddenly unsure about what the god's reaction would be now...

"Oh." Yukine said smiling slightly. "He's still kind of against them n-" Yukine started.

"I would never join those people who go around tricking everyone into thinking they're really Capypa's." The god said immediately.

"Still, the theme park was actually pretty fun." Yukine muttered.

"Yeah..." Hiyori muttered. "Poor Yato." She whispered.

Yukine shrugged and they continued through the store, but Yukine couldn't help but start to feel a little nervous as they went deeper into the somewhat dim store. But for Yato's sake, Yukine tried to distract himself and focus on other things.

"Hey, wait a minute." Hiyori said suddenly.

"What is it?" Yukine asked turning to his friend.

"Where did Yato-"? Hiyori started.

Suddenly both Yukine and Hiyori felt something grab their shoulders from behind. Yukine cried out slightly and the two whipped around to see...

...a big sharp-toothed latex pumpkin mask.

Yukine in his abrupt fear swung a fist at the incoming creature.

The 'creature' dodged and pulled off the mask that's tag read, "possessed pumpkin" but it looked scarier than it sounded.

"Yato! What was that for?' Hiyori asked as she calmed down.

"Heheh," Yato laughed, but the god seemed to wince slightly.

Hiyori almost wanted to ask if the god was okay, but she figured maybe he laughed so hard he ran out of breath or something.

"Seriously! What did we do to deserve that?" Hiyori demanded.

"Well...I was teaching you a lesson for trying to turn a God like me into a lying dishonest and _fake_ Capypa." Yato explained.

Hiyori shook her head. Yukine stared at Yato, not realizing his expression still looked nervous.

 _Great_. Yukine thought sarcastically. _Now the idiot God's probably noticed and his stupid revenge made it worse...what am I supposed to do with him_...? Yukine thought, concerned that the fear that Yato's surprise had worsened was going to sting the god.

Yukine stared at the god looking for any kind of sign other than the one slight wince, so far he found nothing. But he feared that even that tiny wince could've been the only outward reaction Yato had given to the likely sting.

Yato caught the Shinki's stare and he smiled strangely at the fourteen-year-old, and he grabbed the Shinki's arm and dragged him along as he walked.

Hiyori wasn't sure what exactly Yato was doing now, but she followed anyway. Suddenly her foot got caught on a wire of some sort, and she quickly tried to stop herself from pulling the wire that connected to a large animatronic monster.

Hiyori fell to the side to prevent the scary animatronic zombie from being pulled over.

"Hiyori!" Yato called from further away.

"Coming!" She called, getting up off of the hay bale.

Hiyori quickly fixed the fake chain barrier that blocked where the robotic zombie was amongst other scary decorations so that no one would decide that they were suddenly allowed to pass, and she hurried back to Yato and Yukine.

"Alright...so...should we check the masks or the full costumes first?" Yato asked.

The question was oddly followed by silence.

"Yukine?" Yato added, as the Shinki still seemed quiet and the ache in his chest was still sore and his heart was beating rapidly from his Shinki's fear. "Never mind, to the masks it is!" Yato decided, realizing the mask area had a bit more lighting than some of the dark narrow aisles of costumes.

Yato grabbed Yukine's arm and dragged him along. Hiyori followed behind.

"Okay, everyone, look around at all these masks, and see what you think would be a good idea." Yato said, glancing between the his two companions.

Yukine nodded and glanced around the wall where all the masks were hung. Hiyori stepped to the other side of the rack and started searching there.

"Hey Yukine!" Yato called to the Shinki.

"What?" Yukine asked turning to the god, still feeling nervous.

Suddenly, whatever it had been that Yato had been planning to say involving a couple masks he hesitantly put back seemed to stop, instead, the Delivery God walked closer and stood beside the Shinki.

Yukine turned away, trying to control the hint of guilt he felt for a moment.

 _I'm affecting him...I must be...he's just pretending and hiding it._ Yukine thought guiltily.

But as much as he wanted to just stop feeling fear from the dark areas of the dimly lit store, he knew he couldn't just force it away. Although he figured he could maybe find a light or stay in the lighter areas.

"Any luck?" Yato asked still standing beside him.

"Not yet..." Yukine answered, feeling suspicious of the way Yato kept looking at him funny.

"Hey guys? What about this ghost one for the boy?" Hiyori suggested holding up a costume.

Yato and Yukine glanced at her.

"Nah, he wants something to act in character as. Maybe some kind of horror character with a story?" Yato suggested.

"Hiyori?" Yukine started, a sudden realization coming to mind.

"Yeah? What's up?" Hiyori asked.

"Speaking of ghosts..." Yukine muttered.

"What about them?" Hiyori asked, for a second worrying if that subject had upset Yukine.

"Well...you kind seem to be missing something." Yukine told her.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed.

Yato burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hiyori asked, glaring at Yato.

"You've been missing it since you caught up to us in the costume areas." Yato replied. "I figured you'd notice before Hiyori did." Yato added turning to Yukine. "And wow! The way you chose to bring it up to her! That was awesome Yukine!"

Ignoring Yato, Yukine turned to Hiyori.

"Any idea where you were when you dropped it?" Yukine asked, wondering what would happen if anyone stumbled across it before they did.

"I'm not sure..." Hiyori replied.

"We'll go find it after we find some costumes." Yato said. "We have to get this job done fast, the faster the better for my reputation!" Yato said, and he abruptly turned back to the costumes.

"We'll find it." Yukine assured her, but then suddenly he was pulled once again by Yato towards another costume area.

"Yukine! What do you think of this for the boy!" Yato said holding up a costume. "He was so indecisive about so many things and I think I recall him mentioning this guy!" Yato exclaimed.

Yukine tried to push away his nervousness but it just wouldn't disappear. Sighing he looked at the scary mask and costume.

The mask was blue and with empty black eyeholes, and the costume was of a black hoodie and pants.

Yukine read the name on the costume bag.

"Eyeless Jack?" Yukine said. "Could he act in character as this guy?" Yukine asked.

"Sure he could! He could pretend to be a scary blind creature, and I'm sure there's more to this guy than we know. I bet our customer knows plenty about this guy!" Yato exclaimed.

Yukine smiled halfheartedly and nodded.

"If you're sure." Yukine said.

"Oh yes, the only issue is that the kid was so unsure of what he wants to be." Yato replied.

"Should we wait in case we find something better?" Yukine asked.

"I don't know...you think we should?" Yato asked.

Yukine shrugged.

"Maybe we could ask Hiyori!" Yato suggested.

Suddenly something caught Yukine's attention, causing him to glance away from his master.

"Hey, this ones not so scary!" A kid's voice exclaimed. "I dare you to poke it. Come on Miyu, poke the pretend dead girl." A boy's voice prompted.

Yukine had a sudden bad feeling, and he started towards the sound.

"I was thinking maybe we should get you to try some on and see how the sizes are, just to be safe about which ones to get for our customers." Yato said, not realizing that Yukine wasn't paying attention.

"Yukine?" Yato said as he followed the Shinki. "What is it?" He asked.

Yukine's eyes suddenly widened.

Yato quickly glanced in the direction his Shinki was staring.

"Oh." Yato said in understanding.

The little girl Miyu who was with her brother slowly reached her hand out to touch...

...Hiyori's sleeping body, that lay perfectly sprawled out on the haystack behind a plastic chain that cut off where you weren't supposed to go to bother the displays.

"Hiyori!" Yato shouted. "Yukine found your body!"

Yukine opened his mouth to attempt to stop the little girl but he was too slow.

"AH!" Miyu screamed.

"What? It's not that scary. I know it's realistic but-" her brother spoke.

"It's real!" Miyu screamed interrupting her brother.

Yukine and Yato ran towards Hiyori's dropped body, but as Miyu had cried out about the body being real, her brother went about the easiest way to help reassure his sister, much to the god and Shinki's dismay.

The little boy reached out and touched Hiyori's arm. The boy's happy expression suddenly turned startled, and he reached to poke Hiyori again as if he couldn't believe it.

The second time was all he needed to realize that his little sister was right.

Just then Hiyori approached Yato and Yukine. Her sudden approach made Yukine startle.

"Sorry Yukine, I'm here, where do you see-" Hiyori started.

Yukine shakily pointed to the scene that was playing out by the displayed animatronics.

"Mom! There's a real dead girl!" The boy cried.

"I told you!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Im not dead!" Hiyori cried from where they were watching.

It wasn't long until their mom approached, and without even touching, the mom could tell right away that there was a sleeping, not dead, but a sleeping girl on the hay stack.

The mom tried to calm her two kids, but the commotion was starting to bring a crowd around, surrounding Hiyori's body.

"What? Oh no! How're we going to get it back before-" Hiyori started.

Yukine, Hiyori and Yato watched in horror as the manager attempted to 'wake' Hiyori.

"I have to get to my body!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"Right! Let's go!" Yukine exclaimed as the three started trying to get through the shocked crowd.

"Excuse me!" Yukine shouted, trying to get the people to notice that they were actually there and trying to get through, but he mostly just managed to startle people and make them just push him back.

"What're we going to do?" Hiyori exclaimed.

"Well we could push through the crowd or try to wait for the crowd to move or let us in." Yato suggested sounding a little too casual.

"Don't we have to hurry though?" Yukine exclaimed, not understanding his master's calmness.

"They'll lose interest soon. Really how long are they going to just surround her and freak out? Unless they end up-" Yato started.

"End up what?" Hiyori asked frantically.

"Uh oh I think that guy's about to call an ambulance!" Yukine exclaimed, pointing a man who had just started talking on his phone after dialling 911.

"End up doing that..." Yato muttered his too late reply.

Yato shook his head and looked to the ground, a shadow covering his face.

"What are we going to do?" Hiyori asked.

"Yato?" Yukine said questioningly.

Yato sighed.

"We're going to get Hiyori out of this mess. Quickly." Yato replied. "They're only trying to get her help because they can't wake her. But they can't wake her because she's over here with us." Yato explained, gesturing to Hiyori. "We have to get Hiyori back into her body." Yato said.

"Okay, what do I do to help?" Yukine asked.

"Me too." Hiyori added hurriedly.

"Well considering we're so hard to notice, causing a distraction may be difficult but maybe...nah, I'll just get over there as fast as we can..." Yato replied.

They tried to think as quickly as they could while they glanced at the alarmed crowd of people that surrounded Hiyori's sleeping currently soulless body.

"Okay so uh...?" Hiyori stammered nervously.

"Yato what do we do?" Yukine asked.

"We'll have to get over there, we'll have to just wing it." Yato replied.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Yukine shouted as he turned to try to get into the crowd. "Excuse me! She's our friend we can help her!" He exclaimed.

A single person looked in his direction, and then moved out of the way.

"Thanks..." Yukine muttered in frustration.

 _Maybe I should just forget asking and just try to force my way through_? Yukine thought.

Yukine glanced over and saw Hiyori carrying a Halloween decoration of-

 _Eww_... Yukine thought pulling a face at the creepy prop of a dead looking guy hanging by a noose.

He watched Hiyori rush over and holding the rope throw it over the crowd. A few people startled, and a few started to glance around to see who had thrown it.

"Hey who threw that-" a shopper started, but then they noticed the rope remain tight as if someone was holding it...yet they couldn't see Hiyori. "It's floating!" The shopper exclaimed.

"Yeah we're at-" a man started saying into his phone, the same guy who was calling an ambulance.

Yukine started to rush over to stop the man, if an ambulance showed up it would make things even harder! But luckily Hiyori's distraction was working on a few people.

But by the time Yukine reached the man, another man leapt down landing between the man and Yukine, and he casually snatched the phone from the man.

"Hey!" The guy who had been calling for an ambulance protested.

The man, or god, waved the man off and held the phone to his ear.

 _Show off_. Yukine thought in annoyance.

"Yeah actually, she's okay now. Don't think we need any help. Thanks!" Yato spoke cheerfully into the phone. "Oh yes, I'm sure. She's going to be okay." Yato assured the person on the phone. "Thank you and have a great day! Goodbye." Yato said hanging up and handing the phone back to its owner.

"What're you thinking?" The guy with the phone asked. "She-"

"Is going to be fine. We're her friends and we know how to help her. Don't worry about it." Yato said.

"Come on Yukine." Yato said suddenly as he grabbed the Shinki's arm and dragged him onward through the crowd.

"It's not attached to anything!" Someone exclaimed pointing at the rope in which Hiyori was holding, since the man was unable to see Hiyori's soul.

"Is this normal?" Another customer asked an employee.

The employee took one look and started to call the manager.

"Guys! What do I do now?" Hiyori shouted over to Yato and Yukine over all the alarmed voices.

"Just keep scaring them and get people to look at the hanging guy instead of you!" Yato replied.

"Eww, you don't need to put it as if it's a real-" Hiyori started. "Uh oh! Yato!" She shouted.

"Great." Yato muttered turning around to see many Ayakashi around the crowd and glancing dangerously at Hiyori.

"Uh oh..." Yukine muttered in response.

"We're having some pretty rotten luck today, eh Yukine?" Yato said glancing at the Shinki.

"Uh...yeah...I-" Yukine started.

"We're going to have to fight this Ayakashi off before they cause any more problems than we're already dealing with." Yato said.

"Yato come on!" Hiyori shouted as she leapt to kick the Ayakashi in the face.

Then she whipped the hanging man decoration at the phantom and leapt back.

"We better go!" Yukine exclaimed.

"I know. You'll have to try to pull yourself together though. It's not _super_ dark and we will leave as soon as we finish this." Yato assured the Shinki.

"Sorry...I-" Yukine stammered, worried about how badly his fear on the job from the dim lighting was affecting his master, and he couldn't help but worry about how much he was affecting Yato this time.

"It's not your fault. I should've thought about how the dim lights might bother you, and I know my prank wasn't helpful either...but please, try to pull yourself together Yukine." Yato said.

"O-okay..." Yukine replied feeling a bit better at how Yato didn't blame him and understood and respected his fear instead of scolding him or getting mad about it.

"Come Sekki!" Yato called, and Yukine transformed into two twin katanas much like his original one sword appearance he had been before he had transformed into a Blessed Regalia after saving Yato.

Yukine's swords flew up and into Yato's hands, and the god sprang into action, leaping towards the Ayakashi.

"Can the crowd see us?" Yukine asked.

"Meh, I doubt it." Yato replied, swinging to swords at the phantoms, defeating a few.

"Look! Some of the people are leaving." Yukine pointed out. "They're blocked by that Ayakashi!" Yukine exclaimed.

"You know what to do." Yato said, and he leapt at the Ayakashi holding tightly to Sekki, and swung the Regalia skillfully, the two working together perfectly making the Ayakashi vanish.

"Great job." Yato praised.

"Behind you!" Yukine shouted.

Yato swung around to see the biggest Ayakashi yet.

"Hiyori stay away from that one!" Yato shouted at the ready to leap girl.

"Oh, okay," Hiyori replied.

"See if you can get to your body." Yato said leaping towards the Ayakashi. "And don't lose the eyeless Jack costume. We still need to grab one more costume."

Yato leapt smoothly towards the Ayakashi, with Sekki grasped carefully in both his hands, ready to attack.

Yato smiled, relieved that Yukine, although not one hundred percent, was still able to do a good job despite his fear of the dark, for which Yato couldn't blame him for, he'd been through some awful things even if the Shinki wasn't aware of it.

He only hoped that they could beat the Ayakashi, get Hiyori's body back and get two costumes for their customers quickly and be out of here.

"Ready Yuki?" Yato exclaimed as his leap took them towards the Ayakashi.

"Ready!" Yukine replied forcing all his attention on beating the Ayakashi.

"Nice job!" Yato exclaimed as Sekki got a direct hit on the phantom.

"Just a little more should beat it!" Yato exclaimed. "We're be out of here soon, kid." Yato assured the Shinki.

The Ayakashi turned angrily as it approached the god, yet it seemed to glance around at all the people.

"Look! Hiyori's almost reached her body!" Yukine pointed out.

"Let's hope she can get to it before anyone tries to call an ambulance." Yato replied. "Now," Yato started. "Let's finish this!"

Yato leapt towards the Ayakashi full force.

"Come on Yuki, pull yourself together." Yato whispered, feeling the Shinki's fear making his chest ache again.

Yukine tried his best to push away the fear but it was so dimly lit and with the Ayakashi, it seemed to be blocking some of the lights making it seem even dimmer.

"R-right..." Yukine replied.

"Come on Sekki!" Yato shouted as they reached the Ayakashi, and Yato swung the swords.

Yukine held his breath as he tried to focus on beating the Ayakashi instead of focussing on the dimly lit store and his fear.

The god swung at the Ayakashi.

"Yes!" Yukine exclaimed in success.

The Ayakashi disappeared as the God landed on his feet panting.

"Great job." Yato said quietly. "Revert, Yukine." He added after a moment.

"We did it..." Yukine said quietly.

Yukine then quickly looked around trying to spot Hiyori.

"Right there." Yato said grabbing the boy's shoulders and pointing his other hand at Hiyori who had just about reached her body.

Yukine ran over pushing through the slightly smaller crowd as he forced his way to Hiyori.

"That's it, I'm calling an ambulance!" A man said, but Yato came over to the man.

 _Yes_! Yukine thought as he saw Hiyori's soul disappear as it entered the sleeping body.

"There's no need, she's waking up." Yato said to the man.

"Huh?" The man startled not realizing Yato had been standing there, nor remembering the god from when he earlier had stopped him from calling.

"Hiyori!" Yukine exclaimed.

Hiyori then opened her eyes and sat up, causing the girl Miyu and her brother to leap back in alarm.

"The dead girls come back to life!" The siblings cried in unison.

"Please kids, be polite, she's not a dead girl. I'm sorry." The mother said. "Are you alright?" The Mom asked.

"Um yes! Yes of course! Sorry, I...think I fell to sleep." Hiyori stammered awkwardly to the large crowd that surrounded her.

"Can I poke her just to make sure she's really alive?" The older brother asked.

"She's alive! That was so close!" Miyu exclaimed. "Are you okay miss?" Miyu asked.

"I'm fine." Hiyori assured her smiling nervously. "I'm fine! No need to stand around. Thanks but I'm okay!" Hiyori called awkwardly to the crowd.

"That was a close one." Yukine said as he finally reached Hiyori.

"Sure was..." Hiyori moaned awkwardly. "I hope no one from school or anywhere hears about this." She sighed.

"Yeah...only...falling unconscious in animatronic decoration area of the Halloween store and having little kids poke you to see whose braver only to find out you're real and having a crowd surround you and almost call for help-" Yukine started.

"I know." Hiyori interrupted. "I know there's a slim chance and that I'll most likely have to explain all this to at least a few people, and yeah I suppose it does sound like a story people might spread..." Hiyori agreed disappointedly.

"Hopefully it won't." Yukine added positively. "So where's-"

"Okay, come on you two, one more costume then we're off!" Yato said as he grabbed both of them and pulled them out of the crowd.

"Is the eyeless Jack costume the right size?" Hiyori asked.

"I think so." Yato replied. "Next up something cool and scary."

"How about this sorceress?" Hiyori suggested.

"Honestly that doesn't look scary." Yato replied.

"How about a ghost or a vampire?" Hiyori suggested.

"Nah." Yato replied.

Yukine glanced across the aisles as he listened to Yato and Hiyori suggest back and forth about the ideas they could see for their customer.

"You said she wants something scary and cool but not girly right?" Yukine asked.

"That's right." Yato replied smiling at the Shinki.

"How about that one?" Yukine asked pointing.

"The skeleton?" Yato asked.

"Or the scarecrow looking thing?" Hiyori added.

"No...I was pointing to this one," Yukine replied picking up and costume off its hanger. "It's a werewolf." Yukine told them.

"Sure! That should work great!" Yato replied. "Just grab one, one size up from that." He added.

Yukine nodded and swapped the costume for one that was just a little bit bigger.

"Perfect!" Hiyori exclaimed. "Are we done?" She asked nervously. "People are still staring."

"Yep, That should be it. Unless you two need costumes? But I suppose we could do that when it's a little closer to Halloween." Yato replied.

"Huh?" Yukine and Hiyori asked in confusion.

"Hiyori could get herself a costume and we could get you something Yukine, under one condition, of course. That is if they don't let me get any candy then you'll share yours." Yato said.

Yukine hid a smile and rolled his eyes.

"Idiot god." Yukine said softly.

Yato looked at the Shinki, put his hand to his head and stuck his tongue out.

Yukine smiled but turned away to hide it from the childish god. But Yato smiled back and pulled Yukine into a side hug and dragged him along.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Yukine said as he struggled.

Yato smiled and laughed.

"Next!" The cashier called.

Yato and Hiyori and Yukine reached the counter. Hiyori placed the two costumes onto the counter and Yato paid using money that the two kids who wanted the costumes had given him.

"That would be another five hundred yen and you're good." The cashier said.

"Oh no! Those kids didn't give us enough!" Yato exclaimed. "What do we do?" Yato asked. "They might not even have more to give us to pay for these!"

"Do we have enough to pay the last bit ourselves?" Yukine asked.

"I can't sacrifice any of this! We need it." Yato exclaimed holding his jar of money close protectively.

"Excuse me, you'll have to pay five hundred more yen if you want these items." The cashier reminded them.

"We're holding up the line." Yukine pointed out.

"Hiyori! We could really use your help now!" Yato said dramatically. "I can't use this or poor Yukine and I will be so cold and hungry when winter arrives!" Yato explained.

"Weren't we just so overheated this morning that we had to have a water fight?" Yukine pointed out.

"Shh Yukine! It's still going to get cold! Any day now! Please help us Hiyori!" Yato replied.

Seeing they were holding up the line Hiyori sighed and gave in. She pulled out her wallet and paid the cashier the rest of the money.

"Thank you Hiyori!" Yato exclaimed. "You're a lifesaver!"

"No problem..." Hiyori sighed.

Yukine picked up the bag and the three exited the store.

"Wave goodbye to you favourite friend that welcomed you in!" Yato teased Hiyori.

"I'm not scared of that thing!" Hiyori argued.

As they got out Yukine felt a wave of relief wash over him at finally being out of the dim store.

Yukine saw Yato suddenly turn to him, and give him a strange smile.

Yukine sped up to walk beside his friends.

"S-sorry." He whispered to the delivery god.

Yato grabbed around the Shinki's neck and ruffled his hair.

"You're such a silly Shinki. You did a great job beating all those Ayakashi, my blessed vessel!" Yato exclaimed happily. "I'm so pr-" Yato started.

"Stop it Yato..." Yukine sad pulling away in embarrassment. "Stop making it such a big-" Yukine started, but paused.

Yato was smiling proudly at him and Yukine didn't struggle when Yato pulled him closer.

"It's not your fault, you don't have to be sorry, I should've realized before that the store had dim lighting." Yato whispered. "You did a great job." Yato said in a normal tone of voice.

"You two ready to go give these to our customers?" Yato asked.

"Yeah! Sure!" Hiyori replied.

"Let's go." Yukine answered.

And with that, Yato, Yukine and Hiyori disappeared and reappeared in a living room.

An eleven year old girl suddenly spotted them and quietly rushed them upstairs, just passing by their parents.

"You're back!" A seven year old boy exclaimed, as he ran towards them from where he had been playing in his room.

"Alright guys, here's what we got for ya." Yato announced gesturing for Yukine to open the bag.

"Here, this one's for you." Yukine said handing the girl a were wolf costume.

"That's so awesome!" The girl exclaimed. "Thanks so much!"

"What did I get?" The seven year old boy asked eagerly. "I keep trying to think of ideas of what I want to be, but there are so many different options!" He exclaimed.

"Show him Yukine," Yato instructed.

"I hope he likes it." Hiyori said.

Yukine pulled the costume of Eyeless Jack out of the bag and held it out to the boy.

"Wow! It's eyeless Jack!" The boy exclaimed excitedly. "He eats people's organs and looks super awesome and scary!"

"Eww..." Hiyori muttered.

"He eats people?" Yukine asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah! He's kind of half demon or something so he doesn't have a choice." The boy replied. "He's got amnesia too...all sorts of stuff to his story." The boy explained.

"O-oh..." Yukine added.

"Here's your money." The girl said handing Yato a five yen coin.

"Thanks so much! A pleasure doing business with you!" Yato replied.

"Here's some for mine," The boy said handing Yato another coin.

"Sorry, I...I can't accept that, the job was to get you both a costume, and it was set up as one job, so I can only accept five yen." Yato replied.

"I think he accepts to tips." Hiyori told them.

"Hey Delivery god?" He boy asked pulling at Yato's tracksuit.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked in reply.

"Who are your friends?" The boy asked.

"Oh!" Yato exclaimed. "This is Yukine, my Shinki. He's my blessed vessel! And this is our human friend Hiyori!" Yato introduced.

"Nice to meet you both!" The boy said.

"What're you two going to go out as?" The girl asked.

"Um...I don't know yet." Hiyori replied.

"Yeah um...I'm not sure what exactly we're doing to be honest. But I think Yato wants us to go out and help him get candy." Yukine replied.

"For all of us!" Yato corrected defensively.

"Hey Yato?" The boy asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean, by...I mean, what's a blessed vessel?" The boy asked.

"It's when a Shinki transforms for their master and becomes a stronger extra special regalia!" Yato replied. "My kid's the best!" He added proudly.

From behind Yato, Yukine turned his head away blushing in embarrassment.

"Wow! So you're a real God, a delivery god, and god of calamity and a god of fortune and so hard working so he can take good care of his family and doesn't make everyone pay him tons of money! You're the coolest!" The boy exclaimed.

"Wow, Thanks!" Yato exclaimed happily.

Then he noticed Yukine.

"Aw, Yukine, come on, don't be embarrassed!" He said, pulling the Shinki closer. "Who's my favourite Shinki!" Yato exclaimed, making Yukine blush more, as he tried to hide his smile.

"Thanks so much for the awesome costume!" The girl said. "Here, have some of my candy that our uncle gave us yesterday!" He girl said as she pulled her mask off and picked up a bunch of candy and shoved some at Hiyori, Yukine and Yato.

"And some of mine!" The boy exclaimed. "You guys are so cool!" The boy exclaimed, giving each of them a hug as he handed out his candy.

"Um...thanks, are you sure?" Yukine asked as he looked down at the candies the boy had given him.

"Of course! We're only going to have more and more when we go trick or treating! And we always get so much it lasts like a year!" The boy exclaimed.

"Or at least until Christmas or the new year." The girl added.

"Thanks." Yukine said.

The boy looked down at his costume thoughtfully.

"The costume okay?" Yukine asked.

"It's awesome." The boy replied.

"What is it then?" Hiyori asked.

"Is there a way we can make sure we can contact you again next year?" The boy asked, turning to Yato.

"Well, absolutely! Here's a flyer and my business card!" Yato said handling the boy and the girl one of each.

"Awesome!" The boy exclaimed.

"Thanks!" The girl added.

"Thanks to you both too!" Yato said.

"I know what I wanna be for Halloween next year!" The boy exclaimed excitedly.

"You do? Already?" His sister asked skeptically.

"Cool! What's that going to be?" Yukine asked.

"Yato The Delivery god!" The boy practically shouted.

"Yato?" Yukine asked in surprise.

"You want to go out for Halloween as Yato...?" Hiyori asked in confusion.

"Yeah! He's so cool!" The boy exclaimed. "I can't wait until next year!"

Yukine glanced at Yato, curious to see his expression. The delivery god looked surprised, but he smiled at the boy.

"You'll be able to help me put together the costume, for five yen though right?" The boy asked, looking back and forth between Yato and Yukine.

"I..." Yukine started.

"If that's what you want then of course we will!" Yato replied.

"Will you help to make sure it's as accurate as possible?" The boy asked Yukine.

"I...I guess so." Yukine answered, holding back any comments or questions he had about why the boy would want to dress up wearing something like Yato's stinky old tracksuit.

"Yippee!" The boy cheered.

"Come on sis, let's play with our costumes!" The boy exclaimed.

"Okay!" The girl replied. "Thank you so much, Yato, Yukine, Hiyori. These are great costumes and we're going to have so much fun!"

"No problem." Yato said.

"Glad you like them!" Hiyori said.

"Yeah, have fun!" Yukine said.

The three companions waved goodbye to the two happy siblings who were now dressed up as Halloween creatures, the costumes luckily fitting perfectly, and they started on their way back home.

"I better go inside now, don't want my parents to be worried. See you guys tomorrow okay?" Hiyori said, as they reached her house.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Yato replied.

Yukine turned distractedly to Hiyori for a moment.

"See you tomorrow." Yukine said his eyes focused on the sunset, as he felt fear start to seep in.

Hiyori gave the two a big hug, and then she went up to the porch of her house.

"Bye!" Hiyori called. "See ya!"

And with that she entered her house.

Yukine and Yato continued walking all the sidewalk heading back to Kofuku and Daikoku's shrine, where they would spend the night.

"Yukine."

Yukine quickly turned to the delivery god.

"Yeah?" He stammered nervously.

"We'll be back before dark." He assured his Shinki.

Yukine turned away, a bit embarrassed despite the worry being true.

"Yukine." Yato repeated.

"Yeah?" Yukine asked.

"Whose my favourite Shinki!" He said smiling.

"Stinky Tracksuit." Yukine muttered.

"Yukine!" Yato exclaimed dramatically. "How could you?"

"Sorry?" Yukine offered.

Yato glanced at him suspiciously.

"Sorry...?" He asked, suspicion evident in the god's voice.

"Figure I'll leave it at that..." Yukine said quickly.

"What were you going to add?" Yato asked rolling his eyes.

"Never mind." Yukine said.

"Tell me Yukine," Yato ordered.

"You're not going to like it..." Yukine warned.

"That, I think I'm aware of." Yato replied.

"You really want to know...?" Yukine asked, a nervous look on his face.

"Yes." Yato replied.

 _If your mean teasing will help you distract yourself from the sun setting then yes. Tell me what you were going to say after apparently apologizing for calling my tracksuit stinky._ Yato added silently.

"Sorry you almost never wash your stinky tracksuit." Yukine replied.

Yato clutched his heart dramatically.

"Wha? Yukine I wash it plenty!" Yato exclaimed.

"Yeah? Like when?"

"Oh...Uh...uh...well...sometime...recently..." Yato stammered trying to think of a time recently.

"Told you." Yukine said.

"Ha, no wait!" Yato exclaimed.

"Okay." Yukine said looking at the god patiently.

"Just today!" Yato exclaimed.

"You did not." Yukine argued.

"I did." Yato argued.

"No you didn't. We were advertising all-" Yukine started.

"I did. In our water fight my tracksuit got super wet and it got clean. See? I did." Yato explained.

"Not sure that counts-" Yukine started.

"It counts." Yato interrupted.

Yukine opened his mouth to protest but Yato teleported the two back to Kofuku's place so that he could keep his word about getting back before dark.

They then ate dinner with Kofuku and Daikoku, and then the headed upstairs for bed.

Yukine finished brushing his teeth and changing into his pyjamas and he walked into their room.

First he remembered how he'd accidentally left out all his homework stuff out, then, he noticed that his bed was all ready and there was a lamp beside it already turned on, and Yato was already laying in his own bed.

Yukine smiled as he passed the delivery god on his way towards his bed.

"We really did end up getting a job today, you were wrong Yukine." Yato said, making the Shinki glance his way.

"Yeah..." Yukine agreed.

Yukine sat down on his bed, and Yato got up and headed for the main light.

"Can't believe how much that job managed to change up and get so out of control." Yukine said, remember all the chaos that had occurred on that supposedly fun and simple job they had taken.

"Yeah, it got pretty exciting." Yato said, pausing a moment before he would switch the light off.

"You did a great job." Yato said proudly.

Yukine took a shaky breath and pulled his blankets over his legs, laying down facing the lamp that Yato had obviously turned on for him.

"Thanks." Yukine whispered in reply.

"Goodnight Yukine." Yato said switching the light off.

Before heading back to bed, Yato glanced over his shoulder at Yukine, making sure the lamp he'd left on for his Shinki would be bright enough.

"Goodnight Yato." Yukine answered, as he watched the light of the lamp remain as the main light was shut off.

Suddenly Yukine felt something pull his blankets. He squirmed glancing up to see Yato...who was pulling Yukine's blankets higher onto the Shinki's body.

Yukine sighed and gently pushed Yato's sweaty hand off.

"Go to bed." Yukine moaned.

"Better not make some kind of complaint about my hands or my tracksuit being sweaty." Yato said, slightly offended at the teenagers behaviour when he was only trying to help.

"I wonder if Hiyori's calmed down after all that chaos we got into." Yukine wondered trying to change the subject.

"Course she is. Probably fast asleep. Like you and I should be." Yato replied, ruffling Yukine's blond hair, feeling happy and proud of his Shinki.

"Yeah..." Yukine agreed.

"Goodnight Yukine. Sleep well."

"You too. Goodnight Yato."


End file.
